Iron Prophecy
by elle.lady
Summary: "She's our child!" After all the obstacles that they overcame, Ash and Meghan thought that they can finally live in peace but there is a task that they, along with Puck, must accomplish to save nevernever. a task that could break their hearts forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my very first Iron Fey fanfic so please be nice… this story came out in my dream and I **

**swear I think it was Puck's fault for invading my mind.**

**All recognizable characters belong to the amazing Julie Kagawa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iron Prophecy<strong>_

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Whether it was evening or morning, he didn't know. Since there was no such thing as evening or morning in Nevernever, only light and darkness. Light simply shines when she wants to and darkness appears when the mood suits him. This is how it has always been in Nevernever, the magical realm where faeries- from the beautiful nymphs to the horrendous wyverns- all reside. In this magical realm, even time has no power over it and the creatures who call it home.

One such creature sat on a tree branch with an apple on his hand, absent-mindedly wiping it on his shirt while he gazed in the distance. His red hair was caressed by the wind, as bright as his personality and his adventures as the infamous Robin Goodfellow, the Summer Court jester and accomplished trickster. Although the serious face and silence that he now portrays was very much uncharacteristic of him. As well as the heavy sigh that escaped his lips.

In just a few moments, two of his closest friends would be united. Married in human terms. But why would a fortuitous occasion sadden him? Well, it was because the bride was the only woman he ever loved and the groom was an old friend who became an enemy then perhaps a friend again. For the first time, he was uncertain of his emotions- he was happy that they'd finally have their happily- ever-after and saddened that he could never have his. Would he even attend the wedding? He was invited but are they truly expecting him to come? Would they be disappointed if he did not show up? Would they even realize that he wasn't there? He had so many questions, so many emotions coursing through him at once he did not realize that darkness has already encompassed the whole of wyldwood. With another sigh, he prepared to call onto his summer glamour when he sensed another presence.

"Just come out. I know you're there." He said, preparing his daggers.

"No need for violence, summer fey. I did not come to fight" a woman's voice said.

"Riiight. That's why you're silently watching me. Will you show your face or not?" Puck said sarcastically. "Why don't you show your face now so that I can decide how to carve it!"

A hooded figure came out from behind a tree. Instead of a harpy or an ugly hag that he expected to see, he saw a face of a young lady; her right eye was closed with a scar running through it. Her left eye was focused on him yet at the same time it seemed to see through him.

"Sheath your dagger, Goodfellow. I have no ill will towards you. I merely wish to speak." She said.

"Well that's a first considering that all who want to talk to me either want to kill me or torture me." he replied, amused by the woman's words.

"I merely came here to tell you something important. Something that can change Nevernever's future as well as yours. If you would only hear me out."

"I'm the last person to talk to about Nevernever safety. But sure, I'll bite. What can I do to save this Realm's future."

"You must stop the union of Ash of the Winter Court and the Iron Queen, Meghan Chase." The woman said gravely. The smirk on Puck's face disappeared and his amused expression was replaced by wariness.

"Now, why would I do that?" Puck asked seriously. The woman closed both of her eyes and sighed. "Listen well, summer fey." And she began speaking.

"From the union of the oldblood and the half-breed shall spring forth a creature never before seen in Nevernever. The creature holds a power that was never meant to be joined, to be harnessed. The day that creature walks on these woods will signal the beginning of change in all of Nevernever and in its hands shall rest the fate of this realm. The creature will bring other kinds of soulless monsters that will wreck havoc and eventually destroy all that you see." Then she opened her eyes.

Puck looked at the woman warily. Why should he trust her? She was just some random woman. No, he wouldn't listen to her. "Whatever you say. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to catch. Tell your tale to someone else. Someone who actually cares."

"Wait, Goodfellow! If you stop their union, you might get a chance have your own happiness. You can get your queen." The woman taunted. "Wouldn't you want that? To have your own happily-ever-after?"

Puck faltered a bit. Another chance to be with Meghan? Her face flashed before him, smiling. Then his fantasies once again played in his mind. Him and Meghan with their arms wrapped around each other, Meghan holding her arms out to him, the two of them together, happy. If only…

NO! He would not be an obstacle to Meghan's happiness. He hoped, wished, that he could be the one who could make her happy but sadly, her heart belongs to Ash. And he belongs to her completely. He would not be an enemy. But surely he won't be an enemy if he only wishes to save Nevernever? Meghan and Ash can forgive him if he tells him of the prophecy that the woman said.

"Decide wisely, Robin Goodfellow. Nevernever rests upon you." and with that, the woman vanished once again.

"And you will know what happens to the faeries that puts their fates in my hands." Puck muttered. He called glamour around him and changed into a huge raven and flew off hurriedly. His decision has been made. He has a wedding to attend to.

The union of Ash, former prince of the Unseelie Court and Meghan Chase, Queen of the Iron Realm was held at the heart of wildwood so that all of the fey may witness their love and their union. Both the summer and the winter courts were there, glaring and hating each other. Of course, the Iron faeries were there, happily guarding their queen and ignoring the hostility thrown towards them. Despite the objections and less than favorable atmosphere during the wedding, the bride and the groom still looked at each other with so much love and affection that they scarcely paid attention to the animosity around them.

After their vows were said and all of Nevernever were called as witnesses, Ash and Meghan were pronounced husband and wife. They proceeded to the dais where they sat as the festivities began. Meghan scanned the room, a small smile on her lips. She was finally happy with the man she loves the most by her side. She glanced at Ash and saw that despite the fact that he wasn't openly smiling at anyone, she could feel that he was happy too. Ash caught her eye and offered her a smile.

"Enjoying the festivities?" he said as he reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Very much. Are you?"Meghan asked as her heart sped up.

"Yes. Not the festivities itself but the chance to show to all that you are mine. Only mine as I belong only to you." Meghan's heart beat faster as she and Ash gazed at each other, forgetting all the others. They leaned towards each other until their lips met. Their kiss was meant only as a gentle peck but as they touched, it became a passionate kiss, slowly building up.

"Shouldn't you wait for the honeymoon to do that?" a familiar voice interrupted. Ash and Meghan broke apart. Meghan smiled at the man in front of him, her cheeks slightly red while Ash glared at the intruder.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Dancing or causing trouble to someone?" Ash grumbled.

"That's precisely why I'm here. To ask Meghan to _dance _and to cause you _trouble._" Puck smirked, winking at Meghan. She giggled a little and gave her hand to Puck's outstretched hand. She kissed Ash's forehead and whispered, "It's just one dance and we might not get to see Puck in a long while."

"Yeah, ice-boy. Once you're in the Iron Realm you'd miss me too." Puck grinned.

"And I will finally know peace." Ash called as Puck and Meghan made their way to the dance floor.

"I'm glad you can make it, Puck. I really will miss you." Meghan said as they danced.

"Really? How about a kiss to prove it?" Puck joked. Meghan rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend nonetheless.

"I wouldn't want your death to come right after my wedding. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Doing errands here, causing troubles there. The usual." Puck shrugged. Then he felt a familiar presence in the room. His eyes roamed around, looking for the hooded figure.

"Looking for someone?" Meghan asked, a slight smile on her face. "Someone catch your eye?"

"Nah. Just thought I saw someone I met earlier. Might have fallen in love with me so I thought she followed me here." Puck joked.

"Really? Is she here? I want to meet her." Meghan said, glancing around the room. "where is she?"

"Not here, princess. I don't think she followed me." Puck said whirling her around. "anyway, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Meghan asked. Puck suddenly became serious and she braced herself for whatever question he wanted to ask.

"Are you happy? I mean really happy? Like your life is complete and you wouldn't want anything else?" Puck asked gravely. Meghan stared at him, his intense eyes and said, "Yes. I am very happy."

She expected Puck to grin at her, like always. What she didn't expect though were the words that Robin Goodfellow told her.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 1. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Oh, I have a message from Ash. He said that the review button wants to be clicked or else…**

**So yeah, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thanks so much to all who reviewed and added this story to their alerts.**

**So, this is the second chapter of my (possibly 5 chapters) fanfic.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**All the recognizable characters belong to the amazing Julie Kagawa. Those you don't recognize? maybe their mine… huh.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Birth<span>**

Ash paced back and forth outside his room. The gremlins followed his every step which only irritated him more. Why wasn't he allowed inside his room to be with his wife? Especially in this momentous occasion! If only he was still the Winter prince he would've cut down anyone who stopped him from entering.

But he was no longer the ruthless prince of the Unseelie court. He is now the Consort of the Iron Queen, a loyal knight of the Iron Court. He is a changed man. No longer unfeeling and emotionless for if he was unfeeling, he would not experience the torrent of emotions coursing through him every time he hears a rustle from inside his room, he would not feel panic closing up in his chest every time he hears his wife grunt or whimper through the door.

As Ash turned, he collided with a gremlin, which he guessed was Razor. The other gremlins were behind him, agitated as well. They were also worried about their master. On a different day, he wouldn't have minded being around the gremlins for they were loyal to Meghan and they adored her, but at the moment, he was already on the edge to bother being nice to the gremlins. He drew his sword.

"Follow me again and I swear I will behead each of you and freeze your blood." he said. The gremlins buzzed, as if shouting and cursing at him and he let out a low oath as well.

"You must calm down, sire. Beheading the gremlins, no matter how annoying they are, would not help your case nor her majesty's." a soft voice said from behind him. He sighed and turned around to see a mechanical nymph. Her hair looked like they were dreads but was actually made up of soft cables parted at the middle, framing her kind face. Her bronze skin was covered by silver plates which were shaped like feathers. Her eyes glowed as she smiled.

"Silver. What is happening in there?" Ash asked. Silver was Meghan's only lady-in-waiting. Her brother was one of Machina's loyal knights and when he died, Silver and Plasmion teamed up with the rebels to dethrone the false king. She pledged her loyalty to Meghan while her brother chose to excuse himself from court and live peacefully at the borders near the Fomorian city.

"Calm down, sire. It is almost time. Her majesty just asked me to tell you not to worry, and not to kill anyone. Everything is fine." Silver said, a slight smile on her face. Ash was about to say something when they were interrupted when Meghan's screamed.

"Meghan!" Ash cried, pushing Silver aside and barging in the room. Meghan was lying on the bed with several wire nymphs around her. She saw Ash and smiled tiredly at him.

"Are you alright?" he said as he approached her. She held out her hand which he grasped tightly. Meghan looked at the wire nymph at the foot of her bed and the nymph smiled at them both, in her hands was a small faery covered with white linens.

"Congratulations your majesty, sire. The Iron Kingdom now has a princess." The nymph exclaimed. She placed the baby on Meghan's waiting arms. Meghan kissed the head of her beautiful daughter and cradled him in her chest. All of the pain she felt during her labor, the poking and the cramps were all worth her child and more.

Ash looked at the tiny fey, his daughter, and tears started to run down his eyes. His heart exploded in happiness. He could vaguely hear Silver instructing the nymphs to leave and spread the good news to the kingdom. With one glance upon them, she left the room as well, closing the doors.

Ash kissed Meghan's head. "Thank you."

"For what?" Meghan asked

"For giving me this much happiness, this much love. Thank you for making me feel alive and I-I…" Ash was so overcome by his emotions he could hardly continue what he was saying. He kissed Meghan with all his might, all the passion he could muster, putting all the love, the happiness and gratitude he has.

They eventually broke apart when the baby started to squirm. They both looked at the little bundle of joy, a brand new member of their family. Centuries ago, Ash never wanted to have a child. But now as he gazed at his baby girl, he could no longer think of a life without her, without his wife and child beside him. The happiness and contentment he felt at the moment along with the happiness he felt around Meghan almost made his heart explode. He wrapped his arms around Meghan and his daughter and kissed them both.

His acute senses heard buzzing and rustling along the corridors as the news of his daughter's birth spread through the castle. Everyone would want to congratulate them. They would have to face the Summer and Winter courts if ever they wished to see the child as well. He would have to prepare for confrontations and possible assassinations.

But for now, he doesn't care about all of those. For in his arms were now the two most important beings in his life, his wife and his daughter.

And he would cut down anyone who would try to take them away.

* * *

><p>The news about the birth of the Iron princess spread like wildfire in all of Nevernever. The monarchs of the Seelie and the Unseelie courts both refused to see the child claiming that they had nothing to do with her. Many faeries were curious about the child; others consider her as another one of those "Iron Abominations". But there are some who dread the birth of such faery.<p>

One of those who carries dread upon the news was a certain mysterious fey whose name has never been spoken.

She had warned them, warned _him, _specifically. She thought they would listen to him. They were in fact friends. Perhaps she over estimated friendship, something that she lacks along with a multitude of things.

She was born without anything besides the knowledge that the Iron Queen's child must not live. She does not have memories nor emotions, merely an empty shell with a vague mission to kill the destined fey. Now she must find a way to prevent the prophecy from being realized. That is the only thing that keeps her alive, the only thing that fuels her essence and she will see to its end.

No matter how long it might take, with or without the help of the infamous Summer court jester.

* * *

><p>"Goodfellow, until when do you plan on staying here?" Leanansidhe, the Queen of the Exiles sighed. Standing on the platform in her music room was Robin Goodfellow, entertaining- or rather terrorizing- her favorites pets.<p>

"My dear, sweet queen Lea, are you kicking me out too?" Puck clutched his heart, feigning hurt.

"What did you do to raise Oberon's ire again?"

"Who says I raised his ire again? Wait, what do you mean _again?_"

"I am not an idiot. I know you stay here merely because you wish to hide from someone. Tell me, Goodfellow, if it is not the Erlking you are hiding from then who?" Leanansidhe's eyes glowed.

"Why should I tell you, queen?" Puck asked. Although he crossed his arms on his chest and smiled, inside he was worried. If he angered the queen too much, who knows what she'll do to him?

"Because I have a very important piece of news from the Iron Realm. It concerns the half-breed queen." She said, baiting Goodfellow.

"What news?"

"Tell me why you are here and perhaps I would tell you."

"Fine." Puck sighed. Any news about Meghan was just too tempting. "I am hiding from a certain scary fey who wants me to help her in some ridiculous quest."

"Why do I feel that you are not telling me everything?" Lea narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That is all there is to know. Now what's the news from the Iron Kingdom? About Meghan?"

"It seems that she has given birth to a daughter." Leanansidhe shrugged.

"Ah, I see." Puck hopped down from the platform, a strange expression on his face. It seems that he was about to leave, about to fulfill a promise he made to someone… he sighed inwardly but on the outside, he smiled at the exile queen. "it seems like I would have to leave your presence"

"Why? To call on your beloved Iron Queen? To see her darling daughter?" the exile queen mocked.

"Maybe. Thank you for your hospitality, great queen. 'Till we meet again!" Puck bowed. Then he opened himself to glamour then changed into a majestic raven and flew off.

"Things are about to get interesting once again. Although I find it tiring to always be involved in all of these." Someone mused from behind Leanansidhe.

"Oh? What kind of quest would they undertake now, dear Grimalkin?"

"Something that I sense would start change." Grim replied stretching his paws.

"And you know all of this because?" Leanansidhe asked, raising her sparkled eyebrows.

"Because I am a cat." And with that, he once again vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>i am sooo busy lately that i barely have time to write this. so i'm so sorry if this sucked.<strong>

**Grim: cant expect more from a mortal. of course, you decide to include me in a badly written chapter.**

**Me: you're my last minute attempt to make this good enough?**

**Grim: why must i always save mortals from their stupidity? readers, please do click that review button and tell this child what you think... *poof***

if you see something amiss, please do tell. so there. review?


End file.
